Over protective
by Uke-Kurosaki-chan
Summary: Ichigo has a new boyfriend, Grimmjow. And Ichigo's identical twin Ogihci gets fishy and checks if Grimmjow will treat Ichigo 'right'. YAOI WARNING GRIMMHICHI! If you don't like don't read
1. How things began

Okay this is a short story. It's a GrimmHichi. Yes GrimmHichi. If you don't like it don't read. Grr I wanted to make this longer but that's as far as my mind'll go!

But please enjoy! :D

* * *

"MOM! DAD! Come meet my new boyfriend!!" Ichigo said happily pulling to his boyfriend into the room. Misaki, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu and Ichigo's twin brother, Ogihci. They looked over seeing Ichigo hugging a male's arm. The male had blue hair and eyes with blue markings under his eyes and he was about 6'1' and he had his hands in his pockets and he looked over at Ichigo who was hugging his arm. Smiling.

"Why not introduce him Ichigo?" Misaki asked smiling. Ichigo smiled blushing lightly and looked at the blue haired male and he sighed rolling his eyes.

"My name's Grimmjow." He said and Ichigo nuzzled his arm. Ogihci made a gagging sound quietly and rolled his black and gold eyes. Isshin looked at Ogihci and then Misaki stood and smiled bowing some to Grimmjow.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ichigo's mother Misaki and this is Isshin his father, then that's Karin and Yuzu his sisters and that's Ogihci his identical twin." Ogihci nodded to Grimmjow. Grimmjow did the same.

"Grimmjow! I'll show you upstairs okay?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow smiled at Ichigo.

"Sure. Let's go." Grimmjow agreed and went upstairs with Ichigo. Ogihci glared. Sure he was a few minutes older then Ichigo but they were still twins. He just wanted to know if this 'Grimmjow' guy would be good to his brother. That night Ogihci went to Ichigo and pulled him into his room. Ichigo panicked some and was forced to sit in the chair.

"O-Ogihci what are you doing?!" Ichigo asked as Ogihci went ontop of his brother.

"Look. I'm going to make sure if this guy's ganna be good to you. and make sure he'll be good to you no matter what." Ogihci said strictly and Ichigo blushed. Ogihci got off Ichigo and told him to bring Grimmjow in. Grimmjow did and Ogihci was sitting on the bed crossing his arms glaring at Grimmjow. His golden eyes shinging in the dark. Grimmjow turned the light on and was told to turn the light off and Ogihci turned the orange Christmas lights in his room on. Grimmjow sat on the black blanketed bed and looked around. Ogihci crossed his arms and sighed.

"Look. I wanna know if you'd be good to Ichigo. He know's that I'm about to do one thing to know if you'll treat him right." Grimmjow looked at Ogihci as he spoke. Grimmjow rose an eye brow.

"How are you wanting to know?" Ogihci crawled ontop of Grimmjow and Grimmjow blinked and smirked.

"You horney bitch." Grimmjow smirked and Ogihci forced a kiss agenst Grimmjow's lips. Grimmjow returned the kiss. Pretending Ogihci was his twin. Grimmjow rolled so Ogihci would be on his back as they made out. Ogihci took Grimmjow's jacket off and Grimmjow took off Ogihci's butten up shirt. Taking their clothes off. Ogihci gasped as Grimmjow groped his groin. He soon moaned softly and Grimmjow rubbed his knee agenst Ogihchi.

"Your not as innocent as I expected you to be. You and Ichigo are twins arn't you not? Not a single blush." Grimmjow said smirking. Ogihci smirked back.

"That's 'cause I'm not like Ichigo. We are identical after all. And I had sex with another male before you seen me making out with that one guy."

"That's true." Grimmjow said. And he removed Ogihci's shirt and unzipped his pants. Ogihci alowed it and laid on the bed agenst the pellows. Grimmjow kissed down his body and Ogihci moaned softly. And set his hands on Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow soon moved to Ogihci's cock, rolling his tongue around the head. Ogihci moaned and panted slight. Liking the feeling.

"Mmmm... Yeah.... That's it... Right there." Grimmjow sucked on the staff of Ogihci's hard cock and held his legs open and pulled Ogihci's hips up and fingered him. Ogichi moaned loudly and panted. Soon he felt Grimmjow's fingers agenst his prostate and moaned loudly. Grimmjow smirked and kept hitting that one spot and rolled Ogihci to his stomach and opened his ass cheeks open and thrusted into Ogihci. Ocihci moaned loudly swinging his head back. Grimmjow rested his head on Ogihci's shoulder kissing his cheek and Ogihci moaned. Feeling Grimmjow inside him. Moving deeper and deeper. Ogihci felt his body shake and sweat roll down his body. Grimmjow felt sweat roll down his own and their hot breaths exaping their mouths. The albino closed his dark eyes and moaned as the blue haired male thrusted hard and fast inside of Ogihci.

"O-OHH!! Hnn!! Haa!! GRIMMJOW!!" Ogichi moaned loudly.

"Oh damn Ogihci moan my name like that again!!" Grimmjow moaned as well. Ogihci stumbled from the thrusts and held his head down looking at his hard cock twiching and precum dripping down. Ogihci looked up at Grimmjow as he was moaning.

"A-Ahh! Grimmjow! I-I'm about... T-Too... C-CUM!!!" Ogihci swong his head back and let out a loud cry saying Grimmjow's name. Grimmjow let out a pleasing cry moaning Ogihci's name.

* * *

The next morning Ichigo knocked on his brother's door and opened abit seeing Grimmjow and Ogihci asleep hold. Ogihci's arm around Grimmjow's chest and his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. Grimmjow was brushing his fingers through Ogihci's silver hair and looked over at Ichigo.

"Oh! Ichigo! I didn't see you come in." Grimmjow sat up and Ogihci's head resting on Grimmjow's lap now groaning and Ichigo laughed.

"It's okay I was just wondering how things went." Ichigo blushed heavily asking and Grimmjow blinked and smiled at Ogihci.

"It went well." Ichigo blinked and smiled.

"It's okay."

"What is?" Grimmjow asked.

"If you two are together. I don't mind. Rukia called me and she broke up with Renji. We might get back together, so if Shiro wants you two can be together." Ichigo smiled and left the room shutting the door. Grimmjow couldn't believe what he heard. Later that day Grimmjow had his arm around Ogihci as they sat on the couch. They were watching Tv and Isshin walked over to the two blinking.

"You think Ichigo's ganna be upset?" Isshin asked as the two looked over at him. They looked at each other and smiled then to Isshin.

"Ichi might go back to Rukia, so Grimm and I are together." Grimmjow smiled as the silver haired male laid agenst his shoulder.

"For now." The two smiled and kissed and Isshin rose an eye brow.

* * *

May be older or younger

May be enemies

May be diffrent

But that doesn't stop them from falling in love

So Grimmjow and Ogihci stayed together

For Ichigo's sake.

* * *

OMG! EVERYONE'S SO OCC! Ichigo's a total uke! Ogihci's a total pervert! And Grimmjow's total willing! O//////O;;;

It's short I know but it's so cute! I plan on writting longer stories soon so yeah. This was a one shot. :3

PLEASE REVIEW! Positive comments please!!


	2. Obsesive Ex girlfriend?

Another GrimmHichi :D Yay! FEEL THE SOON DRAMA! xD

* * *

One after noon Ogihci, Ichigo and Grimmjow were walking home from school. Ichigo couldn't stop smiling when he saw Grimmjow and Ogihci holding hands. The two never said 'I love you' to each other. But they always joked saying 'I hate you'. Like it was their own way of saying I love you. Ichigo never understood their relationship. They always faught and then said sorry hugging each other. At school Grimmjow and Ogihci got in trouble for making out in the hall.

"Hey Shiro, Grimmjow, wanna head to a buger joint?" Grimmjow looked over as he wrapped an arm around Ogihci's neck. Ogihci looked over as well.

"Maybe." They both replied. Ichigo sighed abit. Rolling his eyes. As they both headed to Ichigo and Ogihci's house Ichigo talked on the phone with Rukia and was interupted to loud moans in the room next door. Ichigo told Rukia he'll call her in a bit and ran into his brother's room.

"I WAS ON THE PHONE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DO-!!" Ichigo blushed heavily, seeing Grimmjow and Ogihci half naked in bed together. Grimmjow's head was in between Ogihci's legs. Precum dripping down his face. Ichigo turned his head as Grimmjow placed Ogihci's cock into his mouth again.

"So what if you were on the phone." Ogihci shruged laying his head back. His hands on Grimmjow's head.

"Ib ya wanb, ah can gib ya ah jub."

"Grimmjow don't talk with your mouth full..." Ogihci looked at Grimmjow then to his still virgin brother. Ichigo stormed into his room and sighed.

"Poor thing." Grimmjow joked sitting up. Ogihci agreed and the two kissed, getting precum dripping down each other's mouths. Their tongues wondering inside each other. Grimmjow removed Ogihci's pants as they made out and held his legs over his head. Soon before Grimmjow could enter Ogihci the door was slambed open.

"KUROSAKI SHIRO OGIHCI!" Ogihci jumped hearing his name and looked over to a female with white hair and black and purple eyes. She woar gothic clothing with a collar around her neck. Ogihci gulped embarussed.

"Who are you?" Grimmjow asked lowering Ogihci's legs.

"I'm his EX!" She said strictly. Grimmjow blinked and the female blinked.

"Who's this bitch?!" Grimmjow asked.

"Rukia's twin sister Aikur...." Ogihci turned his head. Closing his legs. Aikur rolled her eyes anoyed.

"I wanna know why you broke up with me! YOU ASS-!" Grimmjow slamed the door and held it. After abit she finally left and the two sighed.

"Wanna take a nap?"

"Yeah..." The two laid in bed taking a nap together.

* * *

"Ichi!" Aikur said walking to his room. Ichigo looked out his door looking over.

"Yeah?"

"Does that couple get along? That one guy and Ogihci."

"Grimm and Shiro? Yeah. They have sex almost every day. Ever since my dad told us that sex helps keep a healthy relationship." Ichigo blinked gettig scolded at by Rukia. Aikur crossed her arms and smiled.

"Thanks Ichi." The female albino left.

* * *

When Grimmjow woke up Ogihci was still asleep. Grimmjow smiled and laid behind Ogihci and smirked lightly humping Ogihci. Ogihci moaned softly and looked at Grimmjow waking up.

"G-Grimm...." Ogihci whining but still tired.

"Come on Shiro. I'm still in the mood. My boner's starting to hurt."

"B-But Grimm...!" Ogihci blinked confused. Grimmjow didn't take no for an answer. He pined Ogihci on the bed and kissed down his neck. Ogihci moaned and looked up at Grimmjow as he sat up. Grimmjow stripped Ogihci and Ogihci alowed. His skin shivering to Grimmjow's fingers as Grimmjow kissed down his body softly. Ogihci felt himself harden when Grimmjow looked upon the naked albino. Ogihci's heart raced through his chest. His breath coming out heavily, his breath taken away by Grimmjow, setting his hands on his pale skin. The blue haired male kissed the albino gently. Their soft lips touching.

"Nnnnn..... Damn....... Grimmjow...... Ahh...." Ogihci moaned as Grimmjow kissed and nipped at Ogihci's ear. Grimmjow smiled and ran his fingers agents Ogihci's soft and gentle skin. His soft snow skin felt warm agents Grimmjow's cold fingertips. Ogihci closed his eyes as Grimmjow moved his hand to Ogihci's cock. Pumping it slowly at first soon pumping harder. Ogihci moaned his eyes closed and Grimmjow gided Ogihci to his own hard cock and Ogihci sucked on it, his hand agents the staff. Grimmjow moaned and laid his head back his thick sky blue eyes closed. Precum starting to come out of Ogihci's mouth. Ogihci sucked harder lightly biting and Grimmjow moaned louder holding his hand to the albino's silver hair.

"Mmmmm.... God damn Shiro..... That's so damn good." Grimmjow moaned and Ogihci moved his partner's cock deeper into his mouth, gagging first but continued to suck. Grimmjow pulled Ogihci's head back as the two male's panted. Grimmjow then laid the male down and held Ogihci's legs up and Ogihci held his own legs open while Grimmjow opened Ogihci's bottem mussles exposing his entery. Grimmjow then held his cock to Ogihci's rectum and pushed himself into him. Soon thrusting into him with ease. Ogihci moaned and panted as he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, and his legs wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's hips. Grimmjow rocked his hips hard, thrusting in and out of Ogihci. Ogihci moaned and arched his back. He felt a shock feeling going through him. Like a lightning bolt shooting through his body. His hot breath excaping his mouth and his blue tongue Showing as his drool dripped down his tongue and lips. Grimmjow kissed Ogihci. Their lips locked as Grimmjow's pink tongue ran agents Ogihci's blue. After a few hours and the room heated up. The two continued to make love. Grimmjow thrusting inside of Ogihci and soon the albino riding the blue haired male.

"G-GRIMMJOW!!"

"Oh god Shiro! Say my name like that again!" The two moaned as Ogihci rode his partner. Panting heavily. Sweat dripping down their body.

"G..... Nnnn..... GRIMMJOW!" Ogihci moaned loudly and the two came at the same time. Ogihci felt the huge stream of cum going into his body. Ogihci panted heavily and pulled off of Grimmjow, as the albino pulled up the milky seed dripped out of the male, cum all over his behind and Grimmjow got up and cleaned up Ogihci smiling.

"That was amazing." Ogihci smiled and Grimmjow smiled back.

"I agree." Grimmjow said smiling.

"BOYS! DINNER!" Misaki called from the stair way and both boys got dressed and smiled at the twin's mother. Misaki smiled at Grimmjow and there was a knock at the door and it was Rukia. She woar a white sundress and her hair up. As well as a jean jacket.

"Hey Ichigo ready?"

"Yeah. Mom dad we're heading out." Ichigo told his family and they smiled as he left. Ogihci and Grimmjow looked at each other and sighed shaking their heads. Not sure of the feelings they got.


End file.
